The present disclosure relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery, in particular a large capacity of non-aqueous electrolyte battery which is manufactured by using a laminate film as a packaging material.
In recent years, a number of portable electronic appliances such as a camera-integrated videotape recorder (VTR), a mobile phone, and a portable computer have appeared, and it is contrived to achieve downsizing and weight reduction thereof. According to that, with respect to batteries, in particular, secondary batteries as a portable power source for such an electronic appliance, development has been actively conducted. Above all, lithium ion secondary batteries which can realize a high energy density have attracted attention.
In recent years, smaller and lighter, and thinner batteries have been developed by using a laminate film or the like, instead of a battery case made of a metal such as aluminum or iron which is a battery packaging material.
However, in a case where materials of low rigidity such as laminate film are used as a packaging material, when forces holding down a battery are weak, a battery device readily moves, such as during application of a shock or falling. Therefore, there is a problem where there is breakage between a connection portion of the battery device and a lead connected to the outer portion of the battery, and thus internal resistance is increased. In particular, since a large and high power laminate package battery for in-vehicle use or the like has a large weight and size, this causes serious problems.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-87652 discloses an effect where a separator is pulled from an electrode group and welded and fixed to an inner face of a package material, and thereby a voltage reduction and internal resistance increase after a vibration shock is applied can be suppressed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-109667 discloses an effect where a resin is added between electrical generation elements and a package vessel, in which the electrical generation elements are fixed to the package vessel, and thereby damage can be suppressed when vibration and deformation pressure are applied.